The Vampire Kenta
by Feneris
Summary: What if Kenta Usui was born a vampire. A vampire that happened to thirst for Karin's blood, the same blood which his presence causes to rise. A functional pairing, no?
1. The Taste of Loneliness

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga in any way shape or form… or any of the characters portrayed within… this is purely a work of Fanfiction

The Vampire Kenta Chapter 1: The Taste on Loneliness

_Vampires are not as separate from humans as they like to think. A vampire can produce a child with a human, and that child will be able to have kids of their own. By that definition, humans and vampires are considered to be of the same species, not exactly the same mind you, but similar enough. If humans are Homo Sapiens Sapiens, then vampires are Homo Sapiens Vampira._

_How vampires came to be is another matter entirely. Genetically, vampire share on average, 99.99999 percent of their DNA with humans. With the differences being only a grand total of five small genes. The first is involved in the production of blood cells, resulting in vampires having low red blood cells counts. The second is involved in with sensitivity of our sensory organs. The third seems to be responsible for a vampires' extreme photosensitivity. The fourth seems to affect the development of the digestive system, and the fifth… well… we don't know what it does. _

_These genes exist, because only two of the smallest pieces of vampire DNA is different from human DNA. Theoretically, a single mutation could produce a vampire that didn't need to drink blood, but shared all the other vampire traits, or vise-versa. Heck there could even be a vampire that produced blood, or a child from human parents being born a vampire. Heck for all we know a vampire could be born that could walk in the sun._

_But the chances of any of that happening are about the same, as you being able to walk out into the middle of a field, stick out your thumb, and a have a flying saucer pull up and offer you a ride._

_But don't get me wrong… it is still possible. Just very, very, very, VERY improbable._

"Grandmother, I'm going out for a bit!" Kenta Usui called out, his hand on the doorknob.

The only response from the middle-aged women in the next room, was to reach up and change the channels on the TV.

Kenta merely sighed and stepped out into the night. It had always been that way. His grandmother ignored his existence entirely. Nothing he did got a response. It didn't seem to matter that he was the best in his school, or even that he was her grandson.

He shut the door behind himself and walked out onto the sidewalk. Almost on cue, there was the flapping of hundreds of wings, the chitterling of a thousand small voices, and a swarm of small brown bats burst out of the house from every hole.

With long quick strides, the teenager made his way towards one of the strip malls near his home.

~X~

"Sigh…"She had been stood up again. The teenage girl shifted in place as she watched the cars drive by. "Now, I'll have to walk home."

With great reluctance, she shouldered her handbag, and started walking down the street. She should have been used to it by now, five boyfriends, all of them had dumped her after two weeks. The loneliness stabbed into her heart like an dagger made of ice, and the aching chill seemed to permeate her body.

~Chee?~

She glanced up. A small brown bat was hanging from a streetlight. It was watching her. She shuddered, bats scared her. Finally, she stopped at the entrance to an alleyway. It would cut a good half and hour off her walk, but… it wasn't exactly safe for one to be walking alone down dark alleys. _"Oh to hell with it!"_ she decided. _"It's not like this day could get any worse."_

~X~

Loneliness.

That delicious aroma. He could smell it in the air. He picked up his pace slightly, his eyes could just pick out the form of a girl in the alley. The smell was stronger now.

"Who are you!? What do you want?"

His pace quickened. All he could think of was that absolutely mouthwatering smell.

"Get away from me! Hel….!"

He grabbed her, slapping a hand over her mouth and pushing away the hair from her neck. He could practically taste the source of the smell.

With a instinctive lunge, he sunk two long fangs into her neck, and drank deep from her lifeblood. The girl fell limp in his arms.

"Damn," Kenta swore. Automatically wiping a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I can't put off feeding for so long! Better erase her memory…"he reached down and lightly touched the girl's forehead. "Done!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

He had no idea why he was this way. He didn't know why only blood satisfied his hunger, why bats responded to his subconscious command, and how he could erase the memories of those he bit.

His mother loved him all the same though. She endured everything life threw at her, a mother who never forgave her for becoming pregnant, a boyfriend who abandoned her, and even a son who was growing up into a vampire, for lack of a better term.

Speaking of his mother. Kenta glanced at his cheap watch. If he hurried he could make it in time to meet her at the train station as she got off work.

He rushed quickly, a lone bat flying off into the night being the only sign he was ever there.

AN: Yes, I am not dead… sad to say I have lost all insperation for my past fics… I may start them up again… but don't count on it…


	2. Blood and Loneliness

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga in any way shape or form… or any of the characters portrayed within… this is purely a work of Fanfiction

The Vampire Kenta Chapter 2: Blood and Loneliness

_Vampires have achieved a precarious state in the human mind. Nearly every human on the planet knows about them, yet only a handfully seriously believe in their existance. In recent centuries, a large number of vampiure clans migrated to the islands of Japan, in order to escape persucution by religious orders, and humans in general. _

_Japan was a haven to these vampires, as the Japanese were unfamiliar with the blood drinkers. However, as globalization and westren influnce has slowly bleed the lore of the vampires into Japan... and some of the elder vampires worry that they may again have to search for a new home._

First day in a new school...

"I'm so sorry Sensei. I got lost."

...And he was late. Kenta gasped for breath, wincing as the sun poured into his sensitive eyes. His teacher seemed sympathetic however.

"You live on the Eastside of town, right? Well there is a park you can cut through, that can shave at least a half an hour off your trip."

"Thank you, Sensei," Kenta bowed again.

"No problem... come with me and I'll introduce you to your class. They're in gym right now. I know it must be embaressing being introduced to a new class during gym..." the teacher explained, leading him to the fields behind the school. There, a class of highschoolers were playing soccer on the open field. "Attention class, I'd like to introduce the new transpher student to this class!"

**THUNK**

Kenta's sensivtive ears picked up the sound of a body hitting concrete.

"Sensei! It's Maaka-san again! She's passed out!"

The teacher sighed. "Maki, take her to the nurse's office."

Kenta watched dully as the students moved the body of the collapsed student into the school.

It was then that the wind shifted, sending an absolutely mouthwatering scent wafting his way.

Blood and Loneliness.

~X~

Kenta was glad to finally get into the classroom. Watching gym class from the sidelines had been incredibly boring.

"Here, you can use this desk until we get a new one from the storage room," one of the female students said, pulling out a chair by the window.

"Who sit's here normally?" Usui asked, sliding his bags under the chair.

"Karin Maaka."

"Who?"

"The girl who passed out during gym..."

"Oh..."

He ploped down on the chair, and took a deep breath. Allowing the scents of the room to bombard him. The smell of loneliness hit him like a two thousand ton frieght train, and sent his senses reeling. He could hear the bounding of seventeen hearts in seventeen chests, blood sloshing through the veins of of seventeen bodies. His kunckles turned white against the seat of the chair, bending the hard plastic in the shape of his hand.

"Sensei! Can I go to the nurses office? I think I ate something bad!" He tore out of his seat and into the hallway, without even waiting for a response...

The entire class stared at the spot where their new classmate had vanished.

"Weird..."

~X~

The Nurse was not in, when Kenta walked into her office. He settled himself into a bed, and took a deep breath. The smell had been stronger, more aluring, than anything he had ever smelled before. The fact he had not hunted since his mother had packed them up and moved to the city on the spur of the moment, did not help any.

He took another deep breath in an effort to calm himself down.

...Wait...

He took another breath... the smell it was here, weaker... but here none the less. Kenta sat up in the bed. Yes, it was definitely here. He pushed back the white curtains that seperated the beds.

The aroma hit him full force. It was coming from the purple haired girl sleeping in the bed. Karin Maaka. That had been what they had called her.

She smelled so delicious.

He walked over to her without even realizing he was doing so. A hand reached out and slowly brushed the hair away from her neck. He could hear it! The delicious sound of her blood flowing through her veins. With blood clouded eyes, he began to lean over, his enlongated cannines stretching out towards her neck.

"Hmm..." Karin stirred in her sleep, her eyelids fluttered.

Kenta snapped out of his blood-haze, and before Karin fully became aware of her surroundings; he was gone. The slight fluttering of the white curtains being the only sign of his departure.

"Whaa...." she mummered groggly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Could have sworn someone was there... Better give Anju a call..."

She flipped her phone open and began to text her sister. Completely oblivious to what had just happened.


End file.
